My New Tutor?
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Utau's failing gym class, but she only needs to excel in one sport to pass. Coming up next is soccer, and there was only one person she knew who was a good soccer player... Kutau Oneshot! Kukai x Utau


**Well, I decided to try my hand at writing a Kutau one-shot! :P  
I'm not quite sure if it's good or not, but oh well! ^-^ Hopefully you enjoy!**

**+-+-+-+-+**

I got up early in the morning, seven am to be exact. Technically it was a week day today, but I was skipping school today. Yes, even the famous Hoshina Utau had to go to school like a regular kid. Sure, maybe it was an expensive private school, but it was still school. This year I was nearing the end of the tenth grade.

I showered, and then changed for the day that awaited me. I put on a long-sleeved black dress with lace on the end, which was corseted a bit under my chest with red ribbon, thigh-high black socks with lace on the top, and a black choker with a silver cross on it. Maybe it wasn't the most appropriate outfit for the day, but it sure did look good. Afterwards I put on some makeup, just to add a little flair, and tied my long blonde hair up into pigtails.

I marched down the stairs into the kitchen. I was the only one home. I lived with my agent Sanjo Yukari, but she must've already left for work, which was surprising, as she was usually one of the laziest people I know. Waking up early just about kills her. Something important must have happened to make her do something like that. I shook the thought from my head; that wasn't what today was about. There was only one thing that I should be worrying about today.

I poured myself some cereal and ate it while searching for my shoes. I always seemed to lose my shoes. Sanjo-kun would always borrow them, and she never puts anything away. I often found my shoes shoved under couches, or even hidden in a cereal box like one once was (I never asked why it was in there, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer). Today I was looking for a pair of red flats laced up with black ribbon, and happened to find one in the freezer and the other shoved under the couch cushions.

As I waited for my right shoe to defrost I finished my cereal and downed a cool glass of milk. Grabbing my purse, I slipped on my shoes and darted out the door. After locking it I walked down the street towards the subway station. I hated the subway station; there were so many creepy people on the subway.

I climbed the stairs down into the damp little hole where the train pulled in. I always felt like I was going to disappear forever when climbing down there. I purchased a ticket from the little booth and went through the one-way gate. People bustled around as the train pulled in and everyone pushed their way out of the car and towards the exit. I slipped deftly through the crowd and into the closest car of the train. I sat down in one those dirty little seats, one without any people around me.

As the train started to pull away, some guy sat down beside me. I prayed that he wouldn't talk to me, but as luck would have it – well, let's just say I wasn't very lucky today. "Hey, you going on a hot date so early in the morning?" he asked me.

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line? And where are _you_ going, your grandma's birthday party?" I snorted in disgust, and turned away from him.

He didn't say anything back, but I saw him move to another seat further away from me. I certainly would if I was him. I always hated it when guys tried to flirt with me. If I've never spoken to them before if my life, I don't suddenly want them to flock around me and confess their undying love.

The first stop on my list of the day was downtown. I arrived there at 9:00 am, ready to shop. I walked into a sporty store filled with hoodies, shorts, and t-shirts. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but today this was what I needed.

I walked inside, and, ignoring the staff, went straight towards the clothing racks. I sifted through everything until I came up with an outfit I deemed acceptable. I chose mid-thigh black cargo shorts, and purple striped tank top. I paid quickly and left the store, feeling very out of place there.

I went to a shoe store next. Unfortunately, I wasn't picking out any cute shoes today. Instead, I had to find running shoes. I picked out a thin fitting black leather shoes with a purple stripe down the side and dark purple laces.

After buying everything I needed, I headed over to the bus stop. I had to wait for ten minutes before the bus showed up, and used this time to change into my new outfit. The bus took another half-hour, making it around 11:00 when I arrived at my final destination: Seiyo middle school.

Now you may be wondering what I'm doing at a school that's not mine, especially a middle school. Well, it all started when I found out that I was failing a class. I couldn't believe that I was failing a class! Especially _gym_ class! Who fails _gym_!? The teacher said she'd pass me though if I could excel in one sport. If I didn't pass, then I would have to take gym again during summer. Ew!

So this leads us to our final destination, Seiyo Middle School. The next sport we're going to be playing is soccer, and I only know one person who's a good soccer player.

I slinked over the fields, embarrassed to either be seen wearing this outfit or to be seen at a middle school. I found my way over to the soccer field and stared out from behind a tree at the kids. I was only searching for one in particular.

"Ah!" I cheered victoriously when I saw a head of coppery brown hair standing only a few feet away from me. As the guy turned around I saw a bright smile and a pair of green eyes. _Yes_! "Kukai!" I whispered. He didn't hear me. "Kukai!" I whispered a little louder, but he still didn't take _any_ notice of me. For some reason, it really bothered me. "KUKAI!" I yelled at the boy.

He looked shocked and turned around towards me. Seeing me, he flashed a wide grin. Kukai said something quickly to his friends, and jogged over to me. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, and blue shorts. It was probably his gym uniform. "Yo! Utau, what's up?" he asked. He was always so casual, he never seemed to use honorifics with anyone's name. Although he seemed to be like everyones' brother, so why bother?

He looked kind of sweaty, and the words just seemed to slip out of my mouth. "Don't you ever shower?" I regretted it the moment she said it, though I didn't show it on my face. I always seemed to get defensive around new people I wanted to be friends with (yes, I admit that I like Kukai, he'd make a good friend), and tended to insult them.

Kukai just laughed it off though. "Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized, and scratched behind his head awkwardly. "I was in the middle of gym class."

"Oh," I replied stupidly. "I... I need to you to do me a favour!"

"Hmm? What kind of favour?" He seemed thoroughly interested. It wasn't as if we'd spent that much time together before, so he had a right to be surprised.

"I need you to teach me soccer," I demanded.

"Really? I didn't know _the_ Hoshina Utau liked soccer," Kukai laughed.

"I can like whatever I want!" I retorted defensively as I crossed my hands over my chest and turned away. "But I don't like soccer."

"Why do you want me to teach you then?" He wondered and tilted his head to the side.

I mumbled my answer quietly and blushed a bit angrily at how stupid it sounded. "Huh?" Kukai scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"I'm failing gym, okay!?" I yelled at him. He looked as if he was holding in laughter, so I glared at him but it just made him voice his humour out loud. "It's not funny!" I protested.

"S-sorry, but...but... it's actually... _really_ funny!" Kukai sputtered out in between his fits of laughter. He doubled over in laughter after he finished talking. I blushed a bright cherry red over my cheeks.

"_Fine_. I'll go to someone else," I huffed and started to storm away. _Stupid Kukai, he should've helped me!_ She wasn't exactly sure why, but it was how she felt. She felt a little bit betrayed by him.

"Utau! Wait!" Kukai called after her and jogged to catch up. "I never said I wouldn't help you."

"No, you just made fun of me," I pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just that..." he looked as if he was going to laugh again, but seeing my angry expression he covered it up with a cough. "Look, we can spend the whole rest of the day together, and I can teach you soccer, okay?"

"Okay..." I replied slowly. "But don't you dare make fun of me again!"

Kukai waved his hands in front of himself, "Of course not. This period's ending so the soccer field will be free for us to use."

"Okay," I agreed, and led the way back as the other people from Kukai's class ran past us the other way. He picked up his ball as they went to the centre of the field.

"What can you do now?" Kukai asked.

"Do now with what?" I wondered.

"Soccer," Kukai responded awkwardly.

"Oh... well, nothing much. I can kill the ball. Sometimes," I admitted.

"Well, why don't you try kicking it?" Kukai threw me the ball, and I clumsily caught it. I placed it on the floor, and then raised my leg back to kick it. I swung my leg, but didn't feel an impact. I looked down to see that the ball hadn't moved from its original position. Kukai laughed, but when I glowered at him he turned away and stopped laughing.

"Um... I'll just try again," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. This time I did manage to hit it, but it went flying towards my right.

"You hit it with the outside of your foot. There are different ways to kick the ball; one for better control and one to cover a bigger distance. For now just try to kick it as far as you can. Take a couple steps back then run at the ball. You should hit it with the laces part of your foot," Kukai directed her.

That sounded kind of complicated. I guessed that the laces part of your foot was where the laces were. It seemed to embarrassing to ask for confirmation, so I just nodded then jogged back a few paces.

I ran at the ball, then swung my foot out. I kicked the top of the ball, and ended up falling backwards to the floor. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my sore butt.

"Uh, make sure you kick the _front_ of the ball, not the top. Try again," he encouraged. Since he wasn't making fun of me, I got up to try again. This time I managed to hit it. It didn't fly completely straight, but still, _I hit it_!

"I did it!" I cheered, and even happily skipped over towards Kukai to hug him. He seemed to get a bit rigid when I did, but I didn't care at the moment. That one shot was the greatest sports achievement I'd ever attained. "Tell me more about soccer!" I demanded.

"Okay. To control the direction of the ball point your foot to where you want it to go. If you want to lift it off the ground try and get your foot under the ball more, then lean back a bit when you kick. During your follow through bring your hip back then pivot it as you go," Kukai explained everything excitedly to me, and I actually found myself listening attentively. Who knew Kukai could be this cool?

I tried everything he described to me, and with his directions, I could do it. I didn't do an amazing job, but _I could do it_. Kukai was constantly being hugged by me throughout the process, as I was just so happy. I was going to pass gym class! _Yes_!

It was nearing the end of the day; it had to be at least 6:00 o'clock. I collapsed down onto the cool grass, and Kukai sat down beside me. "I'm _so_ going to pass my class!" I cried out happily. "And you've been a big help."

"Heh, it's okay, my pleasure," Kukai responded.

"No, I need to do something to thank you," I decided stubbornly. It was true. He really deserved a big thanks for helping me, and I wasn't letting him off without one. I quickly leaned forwards and pressed my lips against Kukai's. I pulled back and saw he was frozen in place and blushing.

"I've got to go, see you later!" I called out as I jogged away. Maybe I'd be coming back. After all, basketball was coming up soon.

**+-+-+-+-+**

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my Kutau one-shot (even though it was short).**

**Thanks for reading!!! Please review! ^-^  
3 Happily-random!**


End file.
